


不羁夜

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Library, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Romance, biker!eddy, genderfluid!eddy, librarian!brett, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 五次Brett被人从乱子里救出来，和一次相反的状况。或者这么说也行：图书馆馆员Brett两次爱上同一个人的故事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 40





	不羁夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no brakes to my heart at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633380) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> Ins点梗：（性别不定的）摩托车手Eddy和图书馆员Brett。  
> 标题来自于Crush（与Beenzino共同演唱）的《Outside》。

1.

大家都觉得他是个和平主义者。作为一位在公共图书馆——坐落在修道院街和威克姆大道转角处的那一座——里工作的、颇有书卷气的馆员，是挺容易得来这样的名声的。还有那种看起来怯生生仿佛一不小心就要惊跳起来的外表，让别人有这样的想法很常见嘛。

但没人晓得Brett根本就 _不是_ 个和平主义者。他其实是一丛五尺七寸高的、生生压抑住了的怒火。然而此时，此地，一场霸凌事件正正好在他眼前发生了——真的假的？ _咱这儿_ 都他妈零二零二年了？——就在图书馆的玻璃大门外。可把他气坏了。

“嘿，混蛋们，”他冲人喊着，眼瞅着那两个混混把脑袋朝他转过来，一脸仿佛无法相信Brett嘴里的称呼是冲他们来似的表情。两人脚下蜷缩着一个瘦巴巴的孩子，就是这幅光景令Brett毫无畏惧地继续开口道：“放开他。”

问题在于呢，他并不是个肌肉壮男。年复一年吭哧吭哧搬着千百页厚的书籍或许能让他强身健体，但他可完全不是能打的类型。尽管如此，他才不会让这种破事在自己眼皮底下发生了就算了。所以他站稳了脚跟，继续捅马蜂窝——若不是他，又能有谁呢？

对方的回答与其说是回答，不如说是咆哮：“你说啥呢，书呆子？”

“我说，让你们放开他然后赶紧滚蛋。”老调重弹。他感觉自己隐约头痛了起来。

两个恶棍毫不低调地掰起了指关节，朝他逼了过来，Brett几乎要退回门里，抓起入口附近的一盏灯来当武器了，但正在这时——

混混们停下了——在走过来的路上猛地停下了。有个女人正站在那里，靠着——靠着啥不好偏偏是一辆他妈的 _哈雷摩托车_ ，靴尖儿上包着铁皮的长靴正跺着地板。

（好些日子过后，当Brett回想起这一刻时，他仍然能清晰地回忆起她眼影的颜色。那是一抹在阳光下闪闪发光的焦糖，一种充满自信、充满“老子才他妈不care”的态度、充满一切他从来没有拥有过的东西的颜色。）

（他可能在那一瞬间就爱上了那双眼睛，真的。那是从一开始就降临在他身上的情感。）

“嘿，他叫你俩滚蛋。”那声音软软的，但声线如此深邃，足以让Brett多看了两眼——感觉上仿佛在那女人身后还有个人正冲着俩混混丢眼刀，但周围确实没有别人了。“所以在我痛扁你俩脑袋之前赶紧滚吧。”

一开始，混混们似乎没有要听命的意思，但随后她便从车旁拔出一支闪耀着细碎金属光芒的球棒， _哇哦_ ，Brett自己都想拔腿就跑了，两个混混更是立即从一旁的小道上消失了踪影。被欺负的小男孩从地上爬起来，谢了她之后也忙不迭地从另一个方向离开了——他吓得够呛，但满心感激。

“傻x。太弱鸡了，都什么傻x啊。啊，顺便自我介绍一下，我叫Edwina。”她一边伸手将头发撩过肩膀——那是在太阳下泛着蜂蜜般光泽的金发绺儿——一边伸手跟Brett握手致意，“站出来保护小朋友，干得好啊。没想到你是那种勇猛守护神的类型哩。”她停了一秒，坏坏笑起来的时候，两片红唇中露几颗牙来，“无意冒犯啊。”

行吧，还是 _有_ 被冒犯到。但是那笑容不知对Brett平静的脑海搅合了些啥，所以……他只是简单地耸了耸一边肩膀，从自己掉了色的灯芯绒衣服上掸掉了点儿（其实并不存在的）灰尘——这衣服现在看着掉色更明显了，尤其是在这么一个全副皮衣装束到让人惊掉下巴的姑娘面前。

“你是馆员？”她意有所指地看了眼他衬衫上别的名牌，“刚才运气不太好哈？”嗯，他能理解为什么她要这么说。他忍不住笑了出来，摇摇头作为回应：“没有，一开始就没指望那玩意儿。”

“喔。”Edwina的脸上略带了些愧色。她仿佛头一次看清他似地上下打量了他一番——打量什么呢？他并不为自己真正的模样而羞惭——而人们总喜欢以外表评价他，不是彻底地看轻他，便是丢给他一个同情的眼神。

但她随即大笑起来，那宽得过了头的双肩在皮夹克下抖个不停。她伸手用力在他肩膀上拍了一下，同时眼里浮现出赞许的光芒：“这话太棒了。没毛病，Brett。”

而他——他都不知道该怎么回应才好。

“离麻烦事儿远一点，行不？希望咱们的图书守护神要健健康康精精神神的哈。”她优雅地一挥手，离开了——那手看上去似乎过大了些，还满是老茧，几乎都不像是她自己的手——但Brett当时因为过于满心痴迷而完全没法冷静思考这个细节的意义。

过了许久，他仍然闭上眼睛就能看见Edwina口红的颜色。

2.

从邻居和友人那儿努力搜集来的片言只语，让Brett得出了一个结论：这阵子城里新来了一个摩托车帮派。这让他明白了为啥街上会突然出现成千上百穿着机车背心的家伙，还有成排的摩托车停在走道上。戴着印花方巾的大胡子男人们和纹身女人们不断惹人注目。

他猜测Edwina也是帮派中的一员。这结论很有道理，因为他以前就没在附近见过她。而这也是件值得难过的事儿，因为按着逻辑往下推的话下一个结论就是若帮派决定离开，她想必也不会再在这座城里停留。

他过分沉浸在自己的思绪里，几乎因为过于分心而忘记跟慢吞吞朝柜台走来的陌生人打招呼。那人不发一语地将彩色的塑料卡片推过木质桌面，Brett低声而礼貌地朝他说了一句“下午好”，一边把桌上的一大堆书搬开，放进脚边的箱子里，一边完全出于无意识的举动，把目光落在了眼前的借阅卡上。

 _Edward Chen。_ 哟。

他再次抬起头认真看了一眼对方的脸。那男生在他的注视之下显得有点局促，但他并没有因此放过对方，而是眯起眼睛细看了一番，以此确保自己的观察是对的。如果把化妆、粗粗的眼线、应该能确定是贴的睫毛和显然是假发的金发绺去掉——那正是Edwina的五官。那是Edwina的眼睛。确定一定以及肯定。虽然他现在一头棕发，还戴着眼镜，但这哥们就是Edwina。Brett张开嘴正要说话——

“今天嘛，我是 _Eddy_ 。”

——喔。 _喔_ 。糟糕。所以是这么回事儿啊。

他才不会毫无根据地评判别人呢——所以Brett稳住了，脸上堆出个笑来。“行吧，嗯，”他朝身后的书架挥了挥手，动作乱七八糟的：以假装自己冷静又轻松而言，真是干得“不错”啊，Brett，“你今天想看些什么书？”

那男生脸上的线条绷得紧紧的，只除去嘴角上有一丝笑意——这会儿没有口红的遮盖，因此Brett注意到了。“给我点儿推荐？”

“嗯……那就——《麦田里的守望者》？”

Eddy得意地一笑：“看过了。”

“真的？”他假装惊讶地摇摇头，因为对方在重新自我介绍之后总算恢复了冷静而感到喜悦，“那，《1984》？”

“ _或许一个人可以没人爱，但绝不可以没人懂。_ ”Eddy引了一句，他说这句话的方式之中，仿佛有种——不知为何——仿佛有种脆弱的感觉。就好像是那光鲜表面下隐藏了一泓深潭。

“好吧。”Brett在柜台后转过身，装出一副再多找些书来推荐的样子——他可不觉得自己盯着Eddy的眼睛看超过三秒脑子里还能想出书来，“《华氏451》？”

听到这里，对面的人总算两眼放光了。“我一直都想看来着，但一直没时间。你懂的，总是在骑车旅行啊什么的。”

“噢，那还真是正好——昨天刚有人还了一本回来，”Brett扫了一下借阅卡，在电脑上打出了相关的信息，“最近这书在我们书架上可是一本也找不到。”

“哦？都到哪儿去了？”

“西望高中的8年级阅读课上。”

Eddy爆出一阵响得惹来旁边桌上的人嘘他的笑声，然而，卧槽，Brett居然因为自己是这小小一幕的始作俑者而心满意足了起来。

“喏，”他把书从桌面上朝Eddy滑过去，努力阻止自己因为两人的手指轻碰在一起而颤抖，“要告诉我读后感喔。”

仔细想想，这笑容还是一模一样的——仍然是Edwina的笑容，即便那嘴唇不再艳红，而是泛着粉色。可能这就是二者完全不一样的地方吧——不一样，但无论如何都 _很好_ 。

“告诉你？可能吧，Brett。”Eddy跟他道别，结束了他们相遇以来第一个在图书馆里共同度过的下午——后面还有很多、很多个。

3.

他爸妈又吵架了。

如果某人是个一脸书呆子模样、被迫在爹妈老屋里蜗居了二十一年的图书馆馆员，那他便很难从其间时不时产生的种种矛盾与骚乱中全身而退。他尽全力把自己隔绝在噪音环境之外，但大呼小叫的声音仍然穿透了耳机，使得他除了瘫在那儿等待宁静降临之外再无选择，工作任务被他扔在书桌上，遗忘了。

 _砰_ 。 _砰_ 。 _砰_ 。

Brett扭过头，冲窗户扬起了一边眉毛：这响动听着让人疑心是有谁在拿小石子儿丢窗玻璃。他撇开闹贼的骇人想法，走到房间尽头推开窗扇：“谁啊？”

“嗨！”正是那个最近（可能有，也可能没有）常在他的白日梦里闪亮登场的熟悉声音——声音的主人裹在全套黑色皮衣里，还戴着那顶灿烂的金色假发：“我好闷呐，想不想出去走走？”

Brett只需要她问这么一句就够了。

没过几分钟，他便爬出窗外，像只戴着眼镜的大个儿松鼠似地顺着那棵橡树滑了下去。他觉得自己好像又成了个叛逆的青少年，但如果这境况让他感受到些许危险性，那也 _去他的_ 吧。也许这隐隐灼烧着他五脏六腑的感觉，能让他觉得自己离那个他想得停不下来的金发谜团更近一点。所以，有本事告他去呀。

“安全第一。”在他走到她的摩托跟前的时候，Edwina咧嘴笑着扔给他一个头盔。他伸手环住她的腰，藏起满脸的晕红以免被她从后视镜的倒影里看见，然后两人便加速驶进了城市街头——驶进水泥森林间令人眩晕的霓虹灯、人群和不安分的心跳。

这一晚好像完全没那么糟糕了。

稍晚些时，他们俩发现自己坐在一座往外看就能看到静谧湖水的凉亭里，两人的腿悬在亭缘外面晃啊晃。Edwina拿了支烟出来与他分享，而Brett被一口烟灰呛得手忙脚乱，低低的笑声散落在他的咳嗽声里。夜晚的空气凉凉的，风拂乱了他的头发，城市的天际线上星光点点。

他这辈子从来没有感觉这么平静过。

“总有一天，”Edwina说着，指向刚刚从水面上探出头来的太阳，“我会自己找到冲出这种生活的路，去 _我_ 想去的地方，过 _我_ 想过的日子，没有规则，没有重担，什么都没有，”她深深吸了一口尼古丁，随后指间夹着烟，带着一种自得的神色念起了他推荐的书里的台词，“ _让你的眼睛装满奇迹，要像十秒钟后就会面临死亡一样地生活。看看这个世界。_ 那样的生活。”

他没忍住，一个不请自来的问题滑出了唇边：“你会带我一起去吗？”

她冲他一笑，随即吐出了一阵如爱侣般偎依在她周身的烟雾。嫉妒一堆空气传播的颗粒可能确实有点儿傻，但他起码还能意识到这一点不是？

“说不定喔——如果你够乖的话。”

4.

总而言之——Brett现在各种意义上地有点纠结。就一点点，不至于纠结到变化他的日常生活规律，但足以让他不再沉迷于重新摆放架上的百科全书，也足以让他忘了去当地的百货商店买备用灯泡。

所以，再说一遍：他有点纠结——他可能没他自己以前想象的那么直——还是说他可能向来都是笔直的，只是暂时迷糊了？可能他两条路都走得通——还是说只有一条路可走？还是说他原本就没有路？

也许他只是陈艾迪性恋。操，这只能证明Eddy搞得他没法喜欢上其他任何人了。而对他翻腾的内心思想毫无察觉的Eddy，骑车带他去了图书馆一街之隔的咖啡店，领他在一张空桌子旁边坐下，买了两人份的咖啡。这不是个 _约会_ ——不算是吧，但感觉上就像是。在谈论收养Eddy的骑手家族的往事和Brett鸡飞狗跳的家长里短之间，成了他俩分享造就个人生活的点点滴滴的安全空间，毋需面对任何评判——至少这经历可以说是何等无拘无束。

Brett站起来去屋里另一头拿水，但随即他肯定是踩了什么东西滑了一跤，因为下一刻他能意识到的事就是身后传来了一声惊呼，等他回过头，正好面对的隔壁洒了满桌和桌旁客人满身的热咖啡的景象。

“啊，糟糕。”这是Brett在那女人因为恼怒和痛苦尖叫起来之前唯一能说出口的话。他张口结舌，四肢僵硬，就在这时，他的同伴赶过来救了他。

“我替我朋友跟您道个歉，”Eddy一边说一边向那位女士灿烂地笑了一个，仿佛与生俱来般自然地打开了“魅力值”的开关，“他不是故意的。请允许我们弥补眼下的状况，给您重新买一杯咖啡好不好？再加一块蛋糕如何？来，您把我的外套拿去穿吧——哎呀，别介意，我家里还有很多件呐。”

而这就是那种让他难过的事实——在他意识到自己可能爱上Edward Chen之后常常意识到的事实：Eddy可以随便泡到 _任何_ 他想泡到的人。他肯定会嫌弃Brett这么个笨手笨脚的家伙吧？脑子里转着这个念头，他没骨气地跟着那两个人到了柜台，理所当然似地付了所有的账单，然后等着一切尘埃落定，好让他能找个地方把自己藏进墙纸花纹里，说不定能就此消失。

“你还好吗？”Eddy朝他快步走过来，像抱孩子一样小心地抬起他的手肘，“没被咖啡烫到吧？”

“没——没有，”Brett点点头，目光来回在眼前人和追在Eddy身后的星星眼之间打了几个转，“我挺好的。”

Eddy伸出一只强壮的胳膊环过他的腰，与此同时，两人迅速地离开了咖啡馆，而那一直在Brett脑子里转悠的不安的小声音便偃旗息鼓了。Eddy选择了他，一次，又一次，再一次地选择了他——这肯定还是有点 _什么_ 意义的。

5.

等到Brett终于站出来疾言厉色并且因为自己的原因被人当面一拳的时候，感觉上并不像什么毫无预兆就发生了的情况。他不是个和平主义者，只是一直以来都在等着一个理由来催化自己，挣断束缚。

Edwina在哭，大滴泪水从双颊滚滚而落，弄花了她脸上的妆，假发被揉成一团扔在泥里。她被那所谓的家里人喊着各种绰号：那么难听，那么不体面的绰号，是生而为人从来不应被相提并论的称谓。可能只是因为肾上腺素爆发，纯粹得令人震惊的怒火突然席卷了他的全身，仿佛一条汹涌澎湃无可阻挡的河流——但等他看到有人想要对她动手时，血冲上了他的头顶。

“嘿！”他往前冲了一步，宛如一个全身披挂闪亮铠甲的骑士——只是他并不是这样的人，他啥也不是，只是个矮个儿一脸书呆子气的图书馆员——但有他一身硬骨头，敢于跟所有以错误的方式 _看待_ Edward Chen的人单挑到死。

而这一点——并不是什么他会觉得不好意思的事情。

他可能跟人打了起来，也可能没有，他只记得自己在扯着嗓子喊：“不管她是什么样子，选择成为什么样的人，我都 _喜欢_ 她。这妞是个女的，这小子是个男的——谁他妈在乎？如果你们接受不了她，或者他，或者随便他妈的Edward Chen想成为的谁，那你们就他妈配不上管Edwina叫你们的一份子。”

为这，Brett吃了一记上勾拳。挺公平的，他琢磨着，但他怎么琢磨也觉得自己不会后悔。

他的视线模糊了一会儿，然后忽然陷入了一片猩红的迷雾。等他总算清醒过来，他们俩正单独呆在一条小路上，Edwina拿着块手帕在为他的鼻子止血，眼神一片狂乱。远处传来了摩托车喇叭的尖啸声。

等她开了口，支离破碎的声音里满是难以置信：“你为什么要那样？你可以就随便说点别的，比如——”

“我不想说假话。”

他们的目光相遇了，就在这里，一条脏兮兮小巷的暗淡路灯下。Edwina的目光明亮得有些可疑。

“总之，你要是对我刚才做的事情有意见的话，说不定我们就没法再做朋友了，”他把颤抖的双手滑进口袋，假装自己的心不是快要从胸口岌岌可危的壁垒中一跃而出，“那就，还挺可惜的。因为我 _确实是_ 真的喜欢你。”

说完这话，Brett落荒而逃，完全无视了背后一连串呼唤他的声音。

+1.

他才没有躲着Edward Chen，不过也差不了多少。

Brett以前并不觉得把自己憋了好久的感情一口气说出来有什么好尴尬的，但现在他 _尴尬_ 的是自己可能在说的时候有点反应过头了。他估摸着他现在是把自己弄得进退两难，真是见了他大嘴巴的鬼。这会儿方圆十里内骑摩托车的可能都讨厌死他了。

所以呢，于他而言，一切又回归了日常。他埋首于工作，重新一砖一瓦地砌起自己那小天地的墙，然后可能有朝一日，他能忘记这世上曾有一位陈某人，忘记他曾经怎样成为他可能这辈子唯一仅有——

_**“BRETT YANG。你个纯种狗娘养的。”** _

老天呐。Brett一秒把自己藏在书架后面，环顾了一下四周。

_**“你在哪里？？快滚出来，赶紧出现啊你个混球，这样我他妈才能当着你的面跟你说我喜欢你。”** _

啊， _糟了_ 。他紧紧攥着自己的肚皮，一只手紧紧盖在嘴上免得自己快憋不住的笑声猛地在空气中喷薄而出。简直太荒谬了。

_**“嘿，BRETT YANG，我知道我得安静点儿，但我没得选啊。别搞得我现在非得跟Taylor夫人干一架不可，求求你啦，哎哟我操，她真的在追我，救命啊救命啊救命啊——”** _

Brett一把把这人从走道上薅进自己躲着的壁凹里，然后为了一劳永逸地闭上对方的嘴把自己的嘴唇压了上去。图书馆馆长迈着怒火朝天的步子从旁边一阵风似地经过，并没有发现他们俩。

过了几秒钟，Brett还没来得及进行“Eddy嗓子里冒出的呻吟只是自己的想象”这种自我欺骗时，眼前人张开了嘴，微微偏过头，然后——

那是唇膏、烟草还有无可否认的、一种专属于Edward Chen的味道。他还能做到的仅仅是抓住那件该死的皮夹克的前襟，被吻得好像人生只剩下嘴唇相接的一寸。

“快他妈闭嘴吧你。”等他俩总算分开、他又被拉进怀抱时，Brett小声对着那棱角分明的锁骨咕哝道，“这里是 _图书馆_ 。傻子。”

“是啦，我知道，但是你躲着我嘛。”声音从他头顶传来——因为Eddy真的就是个大傻子，然后：“对不起。”

“算啦。”

“我喜欢你。”

“嗯，我知道。”Brett笑开了，可能看着跟疯了似的，管他呢，“我很高兴。”

随后他们俩可能花了点时间仅仅只是凝视着对方，就好像他们无法相信他们一起走到了 _这一步_ 。因为他们真的就是两个大傻子，但没有谁再他妈在乎了，他们总算到了 _这一步_ 。

“ _为什么会这样，_ ”Eddy开口道，有些气息不稳，引着那本他妈的让他们俩像这样走到一起的书，“ _为什么我觉得自己已经认识你很多年了？_ ”

“ _因为我喜欢你，_ ”Brett回应着，因为他知道该怎么继续这样的“舞步”，而他才不会让自己的“舞伴”干等着，“ _而且我不想从你身上得到什么。_ ”

他停了停，仔细想了想，脸上不由自主地绽开了一个调皮的笑容：“嗯，可能就想得到 _一个_ ——”

就因为Brett Yang是这世界上最他妈幸运的混蛋，所以Eddy一把揪住他的领带，再一次吻了他。

END

给他们画了一张图！

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中四处《1984》及《华氏451》台词均引自出版翻译。  
> 以及一点译者感想：Edwina本圈总攻（喂


End file.
